


Drunk stories

by Westy



Category: Game Grumps, jacksepticeye
Genre: M/M, Smut, Swearing i think, why can i write smut better than normal stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 14:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Westy/pseuds/Westy
Summary: Their first drunk night together ends up being a bit steamy.





	Drunk stories

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes I did. :(

“Stop that, you’re drunk as fuck”, Jack looked at Arin, who took a new gulp of his bottle of beer and laughed like as if Jack had said something funny. That was not the case.  
“I think you need to back down”, Arin slurred. This was the first time they were drinking alcohol together - they celebrated the fact that Jack had moved to the States to be more with his friends.  
“Back down from what?” Jack had to let a smile take over his face. “I haven’t done anything, you know.”  
“I don’t know either”, the brown-haired man stared at his bottle before putting it down on the floor, next to 4 empty ones. “I only know that _you_ like to drink a looot.”  
“I think you are the one drunk here”, Jack lifted his eyebrows a bit. Arin had the worst alcohol tolerance ever and that was easy to find true. At the same time Jack was cringing like crazy and finding it pretty darn cute. He was, after all, his boyfriend.  
“I’m only a little intoxicated”, Arin wiggled his finger in the air after falling on the floor on his back. The blue carpet felt nice and soft under his body.  
“Don’t use fancy words. It only makes the matter worse”, Jack sipped a bit from his glass of blood red wine.

After a while Arin was so drunk that Jack had to walk him to the bedroom. To be honest, the Irishman was a bit drunk himself; he just didn’t want to admit it to Arin, because boy, that would be a conversation.  
“Sleep now love”, Jack smiled and kissed Arin on the forehead. Like magic, he fell asleep almost immediately. Jack sat on the edge of the bed, the whole world spinning around him. He didn’t get heavily drunk that often, but he did get nauseous very easily. ‘ _I need to lie down_ ’, the man thought to himself, went next to Arin and pet his hair very softly. ‘ _You’re magic_.’  
“Jack, I can feel you with my head”, the drunk wisdoms kept coming after about an hour of cuddling.  
“No shit, I’m touching your hair.”  
“You should be touching me.”  
“I am”, Jack didn’t get it at first. “ _Oh_ … you mean… okay, if you’re sober enough.” Arin nodded and opened his eyes. His eyes were so pretty in the dim lighting, Jack figured and felt the hard kiss on his lips when Arin pulled him closer to himself.

Arin’s hands were everywhere on Jack’s body, there wasn’t a place they hadn’t touched. Jack’s skin trembled when Arin touched his lower belly and kissed his neck like it had never been kissed before.  
“God, Arin -” Jack muttered and closed his eyes, pushing himself against his boyfriend. Their duvet fell on the ground but neither of them cared enough to pull it back up. “You make me crazy.”  
“I love your accent”, Arin whispered with a husky low voice and nibbled on Jack’s earlobe with his teeth. Jack let out a small moan and grabbed Arin’s ass, pulling his pants down. Arin understood the sign and threw his t-shirt on the floor with the duvet and jeans. Jack’s tongue played with Arin’s every time they kissed each other with a fire that was burning so bright.  
“I love you”, Jack answered and let Arin take off the Irishman’s shirt, leaving him half-naked with only boxers on. “I love you and I want to fuck you.”  
“Fuck, same”, Arin loved how Jack’s fingernails left red scratches on his back.

They kissed once more and Jack felt how Arin’s hand was on his belly button, then lowered it all so slightly, until he had reached the critical point. Jack had to bite his lip until it went white from pressure to keep him from moaning out loud.  
“Arin”, he said when the American started massaging him, “please give me the blowjob of a lifetime.”  
“You want that, huh?” Arin’s hand stopped and got a whimper out of Jack.  
“Fuck yes.” They were both sweaty and their hair were all tangled up, but they did not care one bit. Arin started kissing Jack’s chest with a bit of teeth, going down on him slowly. Jack had a firm grip on Arin’s brown hair and let out some more moans when Arin’s lips touched the edge of his boxers. Jack looked helpless. “Please”, he whispered with a raspy voice. “Touch me.” Arin took off his pants and touched him teasingly with the tip of his tongue before taking him into his mouth and started to move up and down. “Yes please”, Jack grabbed Arin’s hair harder and with his other hand he squeezed the bedsheets.

Arin continued to move on his boyfriend and played with his tongue, before putting his other hand on Jack’s ass and grabbing it tightly. To Jack this felt so good he had to whimper and push himself against Arin’s mouth.  
“Please, a bit harder”, Jack moved himself to the rhythm of Arin’s strokes. He started to feel warm and knew immediately what it meant. “I’m gonna come, Arin, I’m gonna come.” Arin started to do his magic faster, and soon Jack moaned out loud when he came into the other man’s mouth with pressure. Arin swallowed all of it and then wiped his mouth with his left arm.   
“Was that good enough for you?” he smirked and rolled over next to Jack, who was still gasping for air. He nodded and pulled Arin closer, so he could feel him on his naked body.  
“It was amazing”, Jack said, his heartbeat going through the roof still. “Wow.” They lied there in silence for a while, skin to skin, but then Jack looked at his boyfriend, smiling like the drunk Irishman he was. “You know what?”  
“Well?” Arin asked in a drunken and tired haze.  
“We need a round two. This time I will be the one in charge.”


End file.
